The Story of Ayisha
by TheMusicGirl
Summary: Demeter and Bombalurina are captives of Macavity. But when their friend Phillipeda dies giving birth to her kitten, they know that they must escape soon.
1. The Kitten Named Ayisha

**The Story of Ayisha**

**Chapter 1:**

Phillipeda knew that she would not live much longer. Weak with sickness and labor, she knew that she would soon die. She looked at the two queens sitting next to her on the floor, where she had just given birth to just one kitten.

"Take care if my Aiysha," said the beautiful black and white queen, "Don't let him hurt her." With the last of her strength, she handed her little kitten to her two dear friends and died.

"Phillipeda..." the gold and black queen cried quietly. Her red and black cousin silently hugged Demeter while cradling the kitten. Tears stained Bombalurina's face as she mourned for Phillipeda.

"Bomba," said Demeter, still crying, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Deme," Bombalurina said, trying to wipe the tears off her face. Demeter reached for the kitten from her cousin. She gave a small, sad laugh.

"She has Phillipeda's green eyes Bomba."

Bombalurina looked over at the kitten and smiled. She looks almost like Philli... except for the touched of ginger on her shoulders and stomach." Bomba's eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped.

"Deme... when he finds out that Philli is... gone, you will be next." she paused," And who knows what he will do with Ayisha... You and Ayisha need to get out... now!"

Deme shook her head slowly. "I can't leave you here... you're like a sister to me."

"But you and Ayisha need to get out before he hurts either one of you!"

"Then he will hurt you."

Bombalurina stood up and paced. Demeter sighed.

"The best thing to do would wait. We wait until Ayisha is old enough to understand why we much run away from this..." she paused, searching for a word to describe the cell they were in, "... this, _hell_, and to when she is old enough that if something were to happen to us, she would survive somehow."

Bombalurina reluctantly glared at her cousin.

"Fine. We wait. But not for long."

"Just until-"

"She is old enough to understand," sighed Bomba, "I know."


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2:**

Demeter was roughly thrown into the cell as Macavity sneered at her.

"Until next time my dear," he laughed and then left Demeter with Bombalurina and Ayisha.

"You... you bastard!" yelled Bombalurina after him as she and Ayisha tried to lick Demeter's wounds clean.

"How can he do this?!" asked Ayisha angrily, "_How_ can he do this?!"

Demeter chuckled weakly.

"He can do it very easily. He's a strong tom. But why? Who knows?"

"This isn't a laughing matter Deme! He hurts you!" replied Bombalurina angrily.

"He hurts all of us." reminded Demeter.

"But not the way he hurts you! Or the way he hurt Phillipeda!" yelled Bombalurina with a sob.

"Ayisha my sweets," laughed one of Macavity's henchcats as he came in and dragged Ayisha towards the door, "It's your turn!"

"No! Not Ayisha! Don't hurt Ayisha, please!" begged Bombalurina as the henchcat took Ayisha down the hall, "NO!"

Bombalurina slumped against the bars of the cell as Demeter cried behind her. Bombalurina got up and sat down next to where her cousin lay curled up and looked down at her. Like herself and Ayisha, Demeter was thin, thin enough to see her ribs. She was cut, and had bruises all over her body. Bombalurina looked herself over. Yes, she was thin, and had cuts and bruises too. But Ayisha... Ayisha had been lucky. Until now. Demeter spoke up.

"We can't let them do this to Ayisha. Not sweet little Ayisha. Let them hurt me as much as they want. But Ayisha... she's still a kitten... She's too young to have to go through this."

Bomba nodded in agreement.

"We have to leave tonight." Demeter said finally.

The red queen looked startled.

"Tonight? You're not strong enough to-"

"Fight off evil henchcats?" the golden queen laughed darkly. "I think the three of us can handle a couple of evil henchcats. They might be evil, but they're pretty stupid too. I think we can outsmart them."

"But what about Ayisha? She will be weak too..."

"We'll all rest. Besides, we won't leave till the midnight change. I think she can be strong enough to last till we've left this hell. If we have to, I'll carry her until we find a safe place to sleep."

Bombalurina look rather reluctant.

"Fine. We'll leave tonight."


	3. The Escape

**Chapter 3:**

The three queens lay together, pretending to be asleep, but actually waiting with anticipation. Finally, one of the guards stood up and stretched.

"Come on boys, let's go. Apono and his shift will come eventually." He peered into the cell at the queens. "I don't think they'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

Bombalurina mentally smiled. _That's what you think._ As soon as the guards' footsteps had faded down the hall, the three queens were up.

"Okay Ayisha, up you go." Bombalurina whispered as she knelt near the door. Ayisha got up on the red queen's shoulders, and Bombalurina shakily stood up. Demeter stood by her to give her support.

"They keys should be up there somewhere" Demeter whispered up to Ayisha, as Ayisha stuck her paw through the bars of the cell and groped the wall outside the cell.

"Almost got them... oops..." whispered Ayisha. With a clang, the keys fell to the stone floor. The queens stood tense for a moment. After a minute of silence Ayisha quickly got down from Bombalurina's shoulders as Demeter reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed the keys. She then stuck the key into the outside key hole.

"You know, it's harder to unlock a door from the inside that it is from the outside." she said, giving a concentrative scowl. "Got it." She finally whispered.

"Great! Now lets get out of here unnoticed" whispered Bombalurina. Demeter and Ayisha nodded as the opened the cell door and crept out into the hallway. They got about ten steps down the hall when they heard voices from behind them.

"Oh shit..." breathed Bombalurina.

"We're screwed." whispered Ayisha.

"No we're not, come on!" hissed Demeter, taking the lead. She quickly led them down the dark, stone hallway, until she reached a small door, barely noticeable in the dark.

"Et viola!" Demeter whispered as she pointed out the door to Ayisha and Bombalurina, who completely missed it. They suddenly heard rushed footsteps from behind them and voices.

"Well, they're smarter that we thought they were if they've discovered that we're gone already…" said Ayisha, glancing down the hallway.

"If you don't hurry up, they're going to discover _us_, so get going!" hissed Demeter pushing Ayisha through the door after Bombalurina, and then going in herself, quietly closing the door after her. In front of them was another dark stone hallway.

"Let's go!" whispered Demeter.

"How did you know about this?" asked Ayisha as the queens rushed down the hallway. Demeter grinned.

"That's the advantage of being here for a while. You figure out a way to get out."

"But-"

"No time for questions, just keep going!" said Bombalurina over her shoulder, leading them to another door. They opened the door and Ayisha smelt something that she had never smelled before. Fresh air. Both Demeter and Bombalurina took a second to enjoy a deep breath of fresh air, something that they had been deprived of for a long time. Then Demeter led them to the fence that surrounded the warehouse. Demeter and Bombalurina helped Ayisha up over the fence and they soon followed.

"WE'RE OUT!" Ayisha half whispered and half yelled. Demeter quicly put her paw over Ayisha's mouth.

"Yes, we're out, but we're not safe yet." Bombalurina said quietly.

"Sor-ry." Ayisha squeaked through Demeter's paw.


	4. What to Do?

A/N: Yay for my fist reviewer BombaKiz! Cookies for you! But here we are, the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The queens almost ran for an hour, trying to get away from their nightmare in hell as quickly as possible. But as they were ending their journey for the night, Demeter collapsed from exhaustion. Bombalurina and Ayisha carried her to a secluded area of bushes and laid her down. Ayisha looked at her dear friend worriedly. Bombalurina sighed.

"We need food. I'm going to go see if there's anything I can hunt or dig out of dumpsters. You two stay here." And with that, Bombalurina had disappeared into the darkness. Ayisha laid down next to Demeter.

"Demeter?"

"Yes Ayisha?"

"Where are we going? What are we going to do?"

Demeter sighed.

"I'm not sure darling. At the moment, we're just taking things as they come. But don't you worry," she said as she wrapped an arm around Ayisha, "we're going to be just fine."

It didn't take long for the younger queen to fall asleep. Moments later, Bombalurina came back with a half eaten fish.

"Sorry Demeter, this was the best I could find."

Demeter smiled and motioned that Ayisha was asleep. She and her friend ate a bit of the fish and then saved the rest for when Ayisha should wake up. Bombalurina curled up next to her cousin.

"Bomby?"

"Yea Deme?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Demeter, echoing Ayisha's question.

Bombalurina shook her head.

"I don't know. I've heard of a tribe of cats that call themselves 'Jellicles'. Maybe we could go there."

"Can we trust them?"

Bombalurina gave a small laugh.

"I think the issue for them would be can they trust _us_. Once we tell them that we escaped from Macavity, they might think we're lying and that we're really spies."

"Who say's we have to tell them?"

"They're going to ask. Do you want to lie to them? And then if they figured out the truth, the fact that we lied wouldn't help our situation."

Demeter sat silent for a moment.

"Ok. I say we go to them. Do you know where they are?"

"I have an idea."


	5. The Jellicles

A/N: Thanks to XxXcatXxX for reviewing! throws cookies Yay! Well, here we are! It's a longer chapter, highly unusual for me. Please R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

It was dark when the three queens woke up, the sun's face was yet to peek out over the horizon, but they were too nervous to go back to sleep. They got up and started to wonder about the streets of London, trying to find the place where the Jellicles stayed. It was now late in the day, and the three friends were tired and hungry. They had tried to get food out of dumpsters, but humans has shooed them away with brooms and rocks, and the pollicles were forever chasing them. The queens finally found a place uninhabited by humans or pollicles to just sit down for a moment to rest. Bombalurina looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes fell onto the front part of a car. _Huh. That's weird. How often do you find a car half buried in junk? Junk?_

"WE'VE FOUND IT!" cried Bombalurina happily. "I mean, well, I _think_ we've found it…" she said, a little embarrassed at her outburst, as her two friends looked at her like she was crazy.

"What makes you say that we've found it?" asked Ayisha.

"Well, the Jellicles live in a junkyard," said Bombalurina as she walked towards the car. "And this happens to be a bunch of junk. And plus," she said as she pointed to a cat sized hole next to the car, "Here's an entrance."

The three queens smiled. At last. They had found it.

Demeter was the first to go through the hole, and then Ayisha, and the Bombalurina. As soon as they had all gone through the hole they heard a voice say, "Halt! Who are you? What are you doing here?" The voice was soon followed by its owner, a gray and black tom. The tom stopped. When he had heard someone coming through the hole, he had expected it to be some toms looking for trouble. He hadn't expected queens. He looked them over.

They were all thin, very thin, and had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. The middle on was obviously younger than the other two. But through the dirt and grime, the cuts and bruises, he could see that all three were beautiful. But the one that caught his attention, was the first one. Her green eyes were captivating and she had gold and black fur. She looked like she was the most abused out of the three. But it wasn't her who answered his questions; it was the last of the three, a red and black queen who stepped forward.

"I'm Bombalurina. And this is my cousin Demeter, and our niece Ayisha." (Demeter and Bombalurina always called Ayisha their niece, although she wasn't related to them.) "We have come to see if we may join your tribe. And who are you?"

"I am Munkustrap, the Protector of this tribe. If you want to join, you have to speak to my father and pass his inspection. He is the leader of this tribe." He looked at the three queens. They all nodded, so Munkustrap led them to the tire, where his father was sitting.

"Old Deuteronomy, these queens wish to join the tribe," said Munkustrap formally. Even though he was Old Deuteronomy's son, he still kept these kinds of things formal. Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"Very well. Come with me. You too Munkustrap." The leader led the cats to his den where it was more private. "Sit down, please."

The three queens sat. Even though the two toms seemed nice, all three were cautious and a little bit on edge.

"Let's start with your names," Old Deuteronomy, nodding for them to speak.

"I'm Demeter, and this is my cousin Bombalurina, and our niece Ayisha," said Demeter, speaking for the first time. Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"And where do you come from?"

The three queens looked at each other nervously. This was the moment of truth.

Ayisha was the one who spoke this time.

"We escaped from Macavity's lair."

Munkustrap flinched at the name.

"How do we know that you're not spies?"

Bombalurina shrugged.

"We don't know how to prove it to you. We could give you our word of honor. But I bet that would really make a difference."

"What did you do while you were at Macavity's lair?" asked Old Deuteronomy.

Demeter laughed darkly.

"We were 'play things' for Macavity and his henchcats."

Old D was a little shocked.

"Even the little one? Ayisha is it?"

All three queens nodded.

Old D was silent. It was a reasonable story. The condition of the queens supported their story. But how could he be sure? Munkustrap was having the same thoughts.

"Munkustrap, let me talk to you for a minute," said Old D as he motioned for Munkustrap to follow him. Once they were out of earshot from the queens, he asked, "What do you think Munkustrap."

"I'm not sure, sir. Their story gives them reason to want to escape from Macavity, and they certainly look abused." Munkustrap shrugged, "But you never can tell."

Old D was silent.

"I think we should give them a chance. Tell them that they can stay, but if we find reason to be suspicious, they either have to give good reason for it, or leave the tribe," said Munkustrap. He felt sorry for the queens. And he knew his father wasn't a cruel cat.

"I agree," said Old D finally.

The two toms went back to the queens.  
"We have decided to let you stay," said Old D, "But if we find any reason to be suspicious, you will either have to give a good explanation, or leave the tribe."

All three of the queens smiled and said thank you to Old Deuteronomy for his kindness. They left the den smiling and hugging each other. Munkustrap followed them

"Here, you need to have those cuts cleaned. Let me take you to Jennyanydots, our nurse."

Munkustrap led the queens back towards the car, and knocked on the tunk, were Jennyanydots kept her 'hospital'. The trunk opened to reveal a pleasantly plump tabby queen.

"Jenny, this is Demeter, Bombalruina, and Ayisha. They just joined the trube, but they have some serious cuts that I think you should take a look at," said Munkustrap.

"Of course dear. Come in my dears," said Jenny as she ushered the cats in.

"Oh dear, you three need some food! You're just skin and bones! Let me get Jelly to get you all something to eat," Jennyanydots attempted to turn around to her friend, and in the process, bumped right into her. "Oh, Jelly, we need to get these girls something to eat, could you got fetch something for them while I clean them up?"

"Of course Jenny," said the more petite tabby before she went out of the trunk.

"Well now, let's see here," said Jenny as she turned back to her patients, who were still standing, a little uncertain of what to do. "Oh Heavyside! Why are you still standing?! You need to be in a bed! Come here my dears," the Tabby said as she led the queens each to their own beds. "That's better! Now, I'll start with you my dear," she said as she walked over to the bed Demeter was in. "What is you name again?"

"Demeter."

"Ok Demeter dear, let's see if we can get you cleaned up."

She hadn't been working long when her paw came to rest on Demeter's stomach. Jenny paused. She patted Demeter's stomach, and then looked between Demeter's legs.

"Oh. My dear, you're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUMMM!!! Sorry for the cliffie! The chapter was getting too long! I had to stop somewhere! Don't hurt me! runs for cover 


	6. The Tribe

**Chapter 6:**

A/N: peeks out of hiding place Don't hurt me! I've only come out to bring the next chapter so that the cliffie can be slightly resolved! I'm sorry! squeak And thanks to XxXcatXxX and Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods (we share the first and middle names!) for reviewing! More cookies for you two! throws even more cookies looks in cookie jar Hmmm… I'm going to need to stock up on those… oh, and another thing, I don't know how long cat pregnancies last, I want to say 9 weeks, but I'm not sure, so for the story, we're going to say 9 weeks. How long is it anyway?

* * *

"WHAT?!" shouted Bombalurina and Ayisha at the same time as they jumped up from their beds. Demeter was speechless. Bombalurina hesitated.

"How far along is she?" the red queen asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say more than a week," replied Jenny.

Ayisha and Bombalurina looked at each other with worried expressions. In the condition Demeter was in now, it wasn't likely that she or the kitten/s would survive. That was when Jellylorum came back.

"Ok Jenny, I brought a variety. I have some tuna, some crème, a little bit a caviar, and some salmon paste." Ayisha gawked. She had never seen so much food at once in all her life. Demeter and Bombalurina laughed at her expression.

"You three need to dig in. Bast knows you need it!" said Jenny smiling. The two older queens left the three friends to eat.

"I-I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm pregnant," said Demeter softly. Bombalurina and Ayisha exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, as many times as he raped you, I'm not surprised," replied Bombalurina just a softly. Ayisha nodded. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. After they ate, and they had baths (even though they didn't like water, they had to admit, it felt soo good to have a bath and get all the grime off) Ayisha and Bombalurina were permitted to leave to find a den. Demeter, however, because of her pregnancy, was urged to stay at the 'hospital' for at least two days. Bombalurina didn't like leaving her cousin alone, but Jenny wouldn't let them stay, and plus, they needed to meet cats. When Bombalurina and Ayisha left the 'hospital' the first cat to come up to them was a Main Coon.

"Hey babe. What's you're name?" he asked Bombalurina. If there had been circumstances, like if they hadn't just escaped for an evil, dictating rapist, and Demeter wasn't pregnant because of that evil dictation rapist, Bombalurina might have returned the greeting in a seductive manner. Right now though, Bombalurina was mad at all of tom kind.

"Bug off," she snarled at him.

"Oh, hot and feisty! I like it!" laughed Tugger.

Ayisha rolled her eyes. Munkustrap walked up to the two queens and tom.

"Tugger, stop harassing them. They might run away," said Munkustrap, scolding his brother. It was Tugger's turn to roll his eyes.

"Would you believe that he's my brother? I mean really," Tugger stood back to observe his brother, " What went wrong with him?"

The queens giggled as Munkustrap blushed with embarrassment at his brother's tormenting.

"Ok Tugger, that's enough. Now go flirt with someone else for a while," said Munkustrap as he shooed Tugger away. He then turned back to the queens.

"Sorry about him. He has a HUGE ego. But that's why I came over here. I wanted to let you know that I heard about Demeter's… condition. And if you all need anything, I'll be glad to help." The queens nodded their thanks. "Oh, and I also wanted to know, do you all want separate dens? Or do you all want to share one?" Ayisha and Bombalurina looked at each other and nodded. "Share," said Ayisha. Munkustrap nodded.

"I thought you would say that. Follow me please, I found a place you might like."

Munkustrap led the three queens to a rather large drain pipe. They looked inside. There was plenty of room, and someone had already put blankets and such to make three beds. Bombalurina smiled at Munkustrap. Ok, maybe she wasn't mad at ALL of tom kind.

"Thank you. This will be perfect."

Munkustrap beamed. "Well, I hope you like it here." And then he left.

Ayisha plopped down onto one of the blanket masses that served as a bed and sighed. She had never felt anything so soft and comfortable. She yawned. "Goodnight Bomby."

Bombalurina curled up on one of the other beds. "Good night Ayisha."

It didn't take long for either of the queens to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I just realized how many times these cats nod... have I turned them into bobble head dolls or something? Jeesh... 


End file.
